The Legacy of Dylan
by Drewthewolf
Summary: Rated PG-13 for later events in the story. Dylan is Selene's daughter, who she tries to protect from the past and keep safe from Viktor's still loyal followers, even though the war is over. [Chapter three is up please review I am not great at summary's.]
1. Default Chapter

[I would like to add I do not own Underworld or any of its characters. Dylan is © to me. Please review, thank you—Drew] "Mum." She walked down into the basement, "What are you doing?" Selene abruptly stopped, she glanced at the male vampire who was with her, then to Dylan, "Dylan, go with father please." Michael took Dylan upstairs into another room, it was just five years after the war and Hell was still afoot.  
"Sheen, she mustn't find out! She will kill the whole clan the minute she understands what has happened." He nodded, "I will do my best Selene, but secrets can only be kept for so long. I will keep you updated, on everything...I promise she won't find out...soon. But, someday when she has grown she may, for stories spread like wildfire. Sooner or later, she will discover that her mother was a great death dealer and what truly happened of Viktor." Selene gave a faint smile, "Thank you Sheen, how con' I ever repay you?" Sheen said nothing just bowed to her and as she escorted him out into the darkness he turned and said, "You have done enough Selene, you need not repay me." With that he walked off into the night. Selene watched from the porch of the cabin she had purchased for their hiding.  
"Mum, mum!" Dylan tugged on Selene's pant leg and she looked down, "Yes?" Selene asked gently. "Who was that man?" Dylan cocked her head in curiosity Selene watched through the darkness, "A great vampire and a great man, Dylan." Michael walked up to Selene and looked at her, Selene nodded. For know their secret was safe from Dylan and they were safe...for now. 


	2. The worry

[I would like to add I do not own Underworld or any of its characters. Dylan is © to me. Please review and thank you so much for the reviews so far, thank you—Drew]  
Ten years past that day, Dylan was now fifteen; a tough beautiful girl, with one glance you knew who's daughter it was. She had Selene's dark brown hair, her shape and personality; yet, her father, Michael was apparent in her too, her eyes were those of Michaels and she had the longing for meat as well as blood.

Dylan watched Selene, "Mum, this is so bloody boring! You sit here all day. Then at nigh' you go out and disappear for hours on end. I know you're a vampire and all but, you don't hunt where do you go?" Selene glanced at her daughter and plopped the book she was reading down. "I go out with friends, old friends." She answered rather quickly. Dylan rolled her eyes, "Mum, stop lying! Your up to something...I'll find out soon." She growled and walked upstairs.

Selene was growing increasingly concerned about her daughter's curiosity. Michael poked his head down stairs, "What's wrong with Dylan?" he asked, "the usual teenage drama?" Selene shook her head, "No." she closed her eyes for a moment, "I don' know how much longer before she finds out." Michael nodded, "Don't worry about it Selene, she is like you, yes I know. But—"Selene didn't let him finish. "Michael! She is just like me, that is dangerous! She soon will be having huge blood lusts. If she ever gets a hold of human blood..." Selene stared at him and Michael understood, "But, Michael if she finds out about Viktor, she will want revenge. She will want to avenge my family, if she finds out I am a death-dealer; and if they ever found out Dylan is my daughter..."she swallowed hard biting her lip, "They'll do horrible things to 'er..."

Michael walked over to Selene, "It's okay." She hugged him tightly, "They won't find her Selene." She nodded, "I only hope. I won't let them, I won't, I con't...their isn't much I con' do other then hope and wait.."


	3. The escape

[I would like to add I do not own Underworld or any of its characters. Dylan is © to me. Please review and thank you so much for the reviews so far, thank you again—Drew]  
Selene and Michael were still downstairs when the doorbell rang, Dylan growled slightly and lazily got up; "I'll get it." She grumbled, and open the front door a grin spread 'cross her face, "Sheen!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Sheen smiled but it quickly turned to a grimace, "Dylan, I need to speak to your mother." She nodded. "Sure, I'll ge—"she turned around; Selene was already walking up the stairs. "Dylan, go upstairs." She said rather quickly.

Dylan opened her mouth to protest, but Selene shot her a glare and she gritted her fangs and walked up the stairs.

"Sheen what 'tis it?" Selene asked anxiously, "They know." Selene swore under her breath, "How!" she snapped, "A spy, anything Selene, it could be anyone but they know about Dylan; does she know about them Selene?" he said quickly clenching his teeth and pacing. "No." Michael said before Selene could say a word. "About what?" Dylan peered down the stairs.

Selene slapped Michael up side the head. "Brilliant Michael..." she turned to Dylan, "I know how you are Dyl' so I might as well tell you," she sighed, "I was a death-dealer fifteen years ago. Once I bit your father I left the side of the vampires after I had discovered Viktor the elder had killed my family." Dylan's eyes widened, "I knew it!" she jumped over the stairs and landed infront of them. "why keep it a secret from me?" she asked angered heeding the edge of her voice and wrapping around her tounge. "Dylan it was a danger to you, I know you would go after them if you knew they were still hunting us. Dylan you are in danger, they will do anything to have your blood." Selene said, brown eyes serious and staring. "Then why don't we just go kill them." Dylan made a punching action. "No!" Selene sneered, "I won't put you in danger for some un-grateful bloods."

Dylan rolled her eyes, "You were a death-dealer you con' take them out with one shot." Selene sighed and Sheen spoke up, "They know your hear you must leave. You have less then forty-eight hours." He gave Selene a hug, and smiled at Dylan; "See you soon." And with that he left. Dylan was furious, "No! I want to kill them, why should we run and have to hide, I refuse!" Selene looked at Dylan, "I know you want to! But, its not that easy, they will kill you first." Dylan snarled and stormed up the stairs, she peered outside at the black stallion in her backyard, a gift from Sheen a few years ago; the stallions name was Raven and she grinned, Dylan had an idea...  
  
She packed her things up and fell into bed, as the day approached she would she little of her mother and father she waited till noon. Then she would make her escape.

She crept down stairs and unlocked a drawer, inside was a berretta. It was kept for emergences for any break-ins, or attacks; Dylan knew that some vampires hated her father and they had tried to kill him before. Selene had kept the berretta for safety measures.

Dylan threw all the spare ammunition in her bag and jumped out the window landing with a thud she had saddled up Raven last night so he would be ready and she jumped on his; he whined shrilly and reared riding off.

Michael ran up the stairs and burst outside, "Shit!" he slammed the door and yelled, "She took off. Selene, Dylan left! I am telling you Sheen has something to do with this!" he snarled and slammed the door.

Selene bit her lips, maybe Michael was right, how else could they have found them?


End file.
